


A Relative Disaster

by twoshotrobot



Category: Stray Kids (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Anal Sex, Blow Jobs, Incest, M/M, Masks, Parent/Child Incest, Unsafe Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-25
Updated: 2020-04-25
Packaged: 2021-03-02 00:42:04
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,665
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23842444
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/twoshotrobot/pseuds/twoshotrobot
Summary: Chan navigates through an employee Halloween party that's crashed by college kids.
Relationships: Bang Chan/Lee Felix
Comments: 32
Kudos: 156





	A Relative Disaster

**Author's Note:**

> Hey, this is a fic depicting parent/child incest. Accidental, but still incest. Read at your own discretion.

Finding parking along the street was difficult, but the house's driveway had already been overloaded with cars. It wasn’t the only house on the block hosting a party, judging by the several other full driveways. He couldn’t have been too worried, though. It was a subdivision he had a distant familiarity with, calling back to when his son was little and he’d drop him off frequently for playdates with a friend. Just in case, however, he matched the address texted to him to the number on the mailbox a second time.

Chan pulled down the sun visor and looked into its little mirror, adding the final touches to his costume. His solution for the mustache was adhesive tape, cut down to the shape of a pencil mustache and colored in with black marker. He stuck each piece onto his face, tied the mask back and put on the hat.

He thought bringing in the rapier was a little excessive, but he'd gone and actually bought the thing, so even if it went discarded at some point throughout the night, he could pose with it for a few charming pictures that would end up on the office Yammer account.

The house was unlocked, as expected, but what wasn't were the sheer amount of people in attendance. Something along the lines of thirty people worked in his office, with only about twelve of them RSVPing. Even with each one of them bringing a plus one, it didn’t add up. In fact, a quick headcount of just who was within sight brought Chan to about three dozen.

More notably, they were all young. College aged, if he could guess. He heard hip hop on a tinny bluetooth speaker to his right, turned his head to watch a young couple grind on each other, each with a drink in hand. As dark as the room was, he could make out the bottles strewn about, the cups knocked over, kids hanging over each other in drunk-addled lust or playfulness. He couldn’t keep in his chuckle thinking that his stick-in-the-mud boss had his party crashed.

There wasn’t much solace to be had, though. He was a fish out of water here, taking long strides and being careful not to step on something or someone, mumbling, “pardon mes” and avoiding making eye contact with anyone he didn’t recognize, which turned out to be everyone he stumbled through. He was determined in finding one of his own, confirming his attendance to the stupid party, but his kind had to have been dispersed among all the kids he had to elbow through.

When he made it to the kitchen, he found it was even worse than the living area. A game of beer pong was in progress, accompanied by a cheering group of drunk spectators. He quickly grabbed himself a beer from an ice box and returned to the relative quiet of the living room and to just wait for someone he knew to find him. 

He swept the room, a quick glance from face-to-face. No one he recognized, but almost more welcome was the vacant seat on the couch he spotted next to three young men dressed as masked Superheroes.

"You mind if I sit here?" He asked the one dressed as Daredevil, the furthest to the left, seated next to the vacancy.

Daredevil nodded. "Go ahead."

To Daredevil's right was a man dressed as Spiderman, and to his right was Deadpool. At the least, this lot seemed a little less wild than the rest, so Chan decided a little polite conversation was in order. "Got the whole Marvel team here.”

Daredevil perked up, gesturing toward himself. "You know who I’m dressed as?"

"It was one of my favorite comics as a kid. Of course I know Daredevil."

"That's right. Only a few people today knew.” Chan followed the bob of Daredevil's head, realizing it was a once-over. “What about you? Are you a Three Musketeer?"

Chan laughed at that, raising up and wiggling his prop rapier. "Have you heard of Zorro?"

Daredevil shrugged, but the one dressed as Spiderman chimed in. "I know Zorro. My dad loves Zorro."

Well, that aged him. “Yeah?” He shifted in his seat, trying not to dwell too much on how out of place he was. "What about you guys? Why’d you choose your costumes?"

“I just really liked the Deadpool movies.”

“Honestly,” Spiderman clapped a hand on Deadpool’s shoulder. “This was his costume from last year. I just didn’t want to buy a new one.”

Chan addressed Daredevil. “And you?”

"I actually inherited some Daredevil comics. I grew up reading them, basically. When I heard these two were also doing Marvel characters, I figured it’d be fun.”

“Which runs did you read?” From there, Chan and Daredevil warmed to each other quickly, giving Chan an entry point in conversation to talk about their favorite story arcs while Spiderman and Deadpool carried out a concurrent conversation amongst themselves.

A young man with a tray packed with jello shots came through, lowering the tray to their level. “Green’s tequila and lime. Red’s cherry and vodka. Take as many as you want, the fridge is full of them.” 

It was a work night, which meant Chan wasn’t planning on drinking anything harder than a couple of beers, but he looked over to see his company grabbing a few of each flavor and his pride just couldn’t let it sit at that. He grabbed a few for himself.

He sucked back his first, one of the green ones, the taste of cheap tequila overpowering the citrus flavor. He talked through his grimace, “So why are you guys all holed up in this corner? You three already know each other, right?”

"Actually," Spiderman gestured between Deadpool and himself. "We weren’t going to spend too much time here, so we didn’t want to get too involved” He then gestured toward Daredevil. “But he wanted to stick around a bit longer.”

He sucked down the cherry, that one a little sweeter. Warmed by it, he felt at liberty to land a playful jab into Daredevil’s side. “You need chaperoning?” To his surprise, it was well-received with a laugh and a tilt of his head toward Chan.

He returned the gesture, clicking his teeth as he dug his elbow lightly into Chan’s side. "They’re my ride. I don’t have my own car and my dad needed the car tonight.”

“We had fun, though,” said Spiderman. “And there’s always next year, but we really do have to get going. I’ve got a lab early tomorrow.”

“And you don’t have anywhere to be tomorrow?” Chan asked Daredevil.

Daredevil shook his head. “Totally free.”

"I know we barely know each other, but I've got a car. I can drive you, if you’re comfortable with it."

It was after suggesting that he realized it sounded like something of a proposition, but he’d power through. Instead of backtracking, he took his third shot and watched as Daredevil considered it for a moment, looking at his two friends who were nodding encouragingly.

"Don't worry about us," said Deadpool. "We know you want to stay."

“Just call us if you need anything,” Spiderman added.

Then Daredevil nodded, turning back toward Chan. "Yeah, sounds good."

Then came the ensuing minutes of farewell conversations and his friends left, bidding them both a goodnight. From Deadpool, his tone was light with laughter on a suggestive, “Don’t have too much fun, you two.” Chan didn't miss the well placed smack Spiderman made on Deadpool's ass on their way out.

“Are they?” Though Chan stopped himself abruptly, letting it hang on the implication.

“Together? Yeah.”

"So you've been third wheeling it?"

“Hard. I know they don’t mean to, it just kind of happens.”

"Can’t believe you didn’t bring someone of your own.”

"I don't have someone right now." Though Daredevil smirked, and it stirred something in Chan. “What about you?”

“We’re in the same boat on that one.”

That grin widened after that. “How’d you end up hearing about this party anyway? No offense, but I can tell you’re probably not in uni.”

“For work,” though Chan left it at that, more interested in the attention from this young, cute thing who kept smiling at him, kept laughing at every one of even his lamest jokes. “You’re not putting yourself out there much, either. Why’d you want to stay so bad?”

“I was kind of hoping I’d meet someone interesting.”

"How’s that going?" He tried not to appear too eager, even as he leaned in a little closer. "Did you find someone who caught your eye?”

Daredevil leaned in a bit, himself. "Maybe. I think I have a type.”

"What's your type?"

Daredevil let that hang for a second, and Chan wished he could see his eyes at that moment. Even if he couldn’t see him, he could’ve sworn he could feel him. "Older."

Chan’s chest tightened at that. "How old?”

"Depends. How old are you?"

"Oh, I’m old."

Daredevil laughed, leaning in further, his side now pressed to Chan’s. "I don't think you're that old."

Chan had to take some measure of responsibility. "Before we talk about this any further, just so you know, you might be young enough to be my kid."

Daredevil tilted his head a bit at that. "You got a kid?"

Chan nodded. "I told you I was old, but I do. He’s in college."

“That’s kind of hot,” said to Chan’s tremendous relief. Daredevil looked down suddenly. “You’re not married, are you?”

When he realized he was looking at his hands, Chan removed his gloves and splayed his fingers. "No ring."

“You know.” Daredevil reached out, tracing down Chan’s ring finger. "It wouldn't be the first time a married man lied to me about that."

"Why would I lie about a wife and tell the truth about a kid?"

"I don't know. I'm not old." He teased, tapping his fingers over Chan's. "Do you want to go upstairs?" The boy had gotten close when he asked it, the breath hot against his ear.

There was the thrum of flattery, spurring on his eyes to look at Daredevil’s lips, the ever-upturned corners of that friendly mouth, then up to where he thought the eyes were behind the mask. "Is it quieter upstairs?”

"Much quieter."

When he nodded, the fingers that were over his nestled their way through each of his knuckles, Chan effectively led by hand up the stairs, into a bedroom down the hall where Daredevil closed and locked the door behind them. First, they kicked off their shoes. Daredevil was familiar enough with the layout that he went into a drawer and pulled out a bottle of lube and a box of condoms.

Very strange, but his boss's son was about his son's age. Maybe he was the culprit in inviting a bunch of his friends. Then a more exciting thought hit that caused him to forego even more of his critical thinking capabilities. Maybe Daredevil was his boss's son. The thought of fucking this kid under his dick of a boss's own roof had him nearly elated, nevermind the gnawing doubt protesting with the contradictions his mind had subconsciously picked up on. The thought only crossed the forefront of his mind briefly that he was supposed to drive the guy back, that he didn't actually live here, but he threw that thought out immediately when an opportunity to replace it with something more interesting presented itself.

He hadn't even realized he'd been smiling so hard when Daredevil had tilted his head at him. "What?"

"Nothing." He softened his smirk. "You're really sexy."

The laugh from Daredevil sounded sheepish, but he placed a knee up on the bed. "Well, Zorra. Sit down."

"Zorro," he corrected, though he kept the teasing soft. When he sat at the edge of the bed, the kid seated himself in his lap, front to front, legs wrapped loosely around his midsection.

"Whatever."

Whatever, indeed. Chan would never mind being called 'Zorra' once Daredevil ground down on him. Chan spread his legs wide to let the other slot more comfortably between his thighs, where he could feel the other was hard, body heat hot between them. Daredevil’s breath was even hotter, blowing close against Chan’s mouth until he couldn’t take it anymore. He leaned in, initiated a kiss, made clumsy with the way the boy rocked on him.

The first thing Daredevil went for was Chan’s hat. He let that go easily, let it get thrown across the room, but he stopped the hand when it went for the tie on his mask. He pulled back a bit, but couldn’t resist another quick peck before saying, “Let’s leave the masks on.”

That earned a small, breathy laugh. “Okay, but the rest has to go.” Small hands tugged his ascot loose, letting it slide right off Chan’s neck. Only a pair of large buttons kept the shirt closed on the costume and once those were undone, the loose fabric was pushed easily off his shoulders.

Daredevil was still for a moment, which Chan had picked up to be open staring, then he touched, his gloves fingers sliding from the chest and down to the stomach.

“I take good care of myself.”

“I can see that. I do too. Want to see?” Daredevil waited for the nod and then slid off, laying stomach down on the bed and pointing to his back. “Can you get the zipper?”

The suit was tight, highlighting a small, but shapely ass, the thighs a little thicker than what he'd expect given the rest of the body. His eyes moved up the back. The frame was small, but lean. Undoing the zipper and exposing actual skin reinforced that, the muscles in the back boasting some definition.

When unzipped as far as it would go, just above the ass, Daredevil sat upright, facing Chan again. He pulled the suit forward off his shoulders, exposing his chest, chest sparingly dusted with dark, but muted, freckles and a small pair of brown nipples.

For Chan no such difficulty was required. The waistband of his costume pants were elastic. He was able to pull his pants and boxers off in one go.

"Holy shit," Daredevil said under his breath. With the suit halfway down, hanging from his waist, he shifted forward a bit and put his hand up next to Chan's hard cock for comparison.

"Your hands are just small," Chan teased, earning him a small click of the teeth to which he laughed at and nodded toward the near contact they were making. "Go ahead."

Daredevil nodded, fingers wrapped just below the head in a short tug. Even just that felt good, the ensuing few tugs felt even better once they'd built a rhythm to them and the fingers tightened, Daredevil repeatedly looking to Chan for small acts of encouragement for what felt good, or what was too much.

Daredevil pulled back, Chan about to protest before he saw both hands return to the suit, peeling the lycra off his waist, then his hips, exposing a tight pair of red boxer briefs. “Help me out?” He made an exaggerated show of his struggle, extending his arms showing he couldn’t bring it down any further on his own, a small tease of a smile on his mouth.

Chan was so easily swayed by these things. One arm was used to sweep both legs beneath knees and prop them up, the other hand pulling the suit up and off, but not without admiring how the position made the ass look prominent and round, how the thighs came together, just a little bit thicker with how the weight settled in that position. “God, you’re so fucking sexy.”

It wasn’t quite a laugh in return, just a breathy, bashful acknowledgement of the compliment. He looked over, with the raise of his brows and a smile. "Go ahead. Take my boxers off, too."

Chan didn't have to be told twice, could have torn them off had he not thought better of it. Removing it like that, he saw everything. The tight ass, the puckered hole, a small set of balls and a cute little cock. He tapped an inner thigh with his knuckle, an indication to spread. Another tap, a little wider, until Chan had enough space to lay between the thighs, quick kisses placed inwards on his way up, sloppy and impatient, before closing his mouth over the entire length of it and sucking. Like that, a moan. The voice was so deep, resonating with Chan as something familiar, but he hadn't a single care at the moment to place it.

"Too much." Fingers gripped his hair, a light tug of warning. Chan gave an apologetic nod, a softer suckling and remorseful flicking of his tongue over the glans. Now the minx revelled in the attention, Chan raising his head to see the sight of the lips parted, and even with the eyes obscured by perforated white mesh, he was certain now he could feel when he was being watched.

Chan groped around the bed for the lube, having to pull off for a moment to locate it and coat his fingers. A moment longer to spread the cheeks and press a finger into the hole, and with how easy his company took it, how well his body adjusted, Chan had the feeling he was outclassed in experienced when it came to sex with men, and that thrilled him almost to the point of giddiness with the narrative his mind was spinning. This was his boss’s slutty son, willing to get fucked by perfect strangers that were over twice his age.

Two fingers went in just as easy, with a small wiggling of the hips which Chan guessed was the kid trying to get him to go deeper. He bunched in a third finger that he let sit for a bit while lowering his head to take the cock in mouth again. It was lazy, thoughtless suckling while working him open, more focused on trying to stretch his fingers apart. 

At a telltale twitch of the cock, Daredevil pulled Chan off with another tug off the hair. "Don’t want to cum yet. I want to cum with you inside me.”

“How do you wanna start?”

“With me on top. It’s easier.”

Chan sat back against the headboard while Daredevil went upright, moving so either of his knees sat on either side of Chan’s thighs. He reached back, passing the condom and lube over, where Chan used a little lube beneath the condom, then plenty over. He handed the lube back, watching the other lube himself up. The gaze was met and the other briefly smiled.

Daredevil lowered himself down, reaching back to hold Chan by the shaft to poise it as he slowly sunk down with a shaky breath. Remarkably tight, Chan enjoying the twitches and squeezing around him as the hole adjusted to him.

“You alright?” Chan rubbed a hand from the bicep, up to a small squeeze on the shoulder, repeating the motion several times.

“It’s good, just feel very full.” The legs spread a bit, Daredevil sliding down a little lower. His thighs flexed as he lifted his hips, then let himself sink down again.

Even with meager movements, it felt incredible. It looked incredible. The mouth gaped, the chest rising and falling with labored intakes. The cock swayed, hitting Chan's abs with any movement greater than a twitch, turning into a bounce when he worked into the steady rhythm of riding. 

Once it started in earnest, he threw an arm behind Chan's neck, a quick and sloppy kiss between them before the attention was focused in full on the act. A few minutes of that pace and Daredevil tired himself out, took a moment for a breather and leaned in for another kiss, now slowed down in the interim. He rubbed his palm over the cockhead, which had the boy squirming on him.

“Let’s switch,” he breathed against his mouth, Daredevil pushing himself up and switching to his hands and knees, ass out. "I'm good now, you won't have to go easy on me."

Chan reapplied the lube, mostly on himself but he dipped a pair of lubed fingers into the kid, having his company push back against him with an impatient little, "Come on."

Cute. Instead of complying, Chan smacked him lightly across the ass. "You're a little too old to be acting like that."

There was a frustrated huff, but the other bit his tongue, instead wiggling his hips back a bit likely in hopes to entice Chan. Really, Chan couldn't have denied him further if he wanted to, his cock feeling mighty lonely, and it really was a lot easier when he finally gave the kid just what he asked for. Such an easy slide in with the other having opened himself up so well, Daredevil backing up to make him go as deep as was physically possible.

Chan fucked him in slow, shallow thrusts, pulling out and pushing back in, watching as his cock disappeared into the tight hole.

The kid told him to not go easy on him, though, and soon his thrusts elongated, snapping hips to the ass, spurring small noises every time he slammed home. There was the prickling feeling of familiarity at the outbursts, but his thoughts couldn't possibly venture into anything more demanding than getting off and pleasing his needy partner. Even with the groans as loud and sharp as they were, he still made demands of,"harder, deeper, faster".

Chan reached around, took the cock in hand, rubbed the glans with his thumb, head with his palm and Daredevil was shaking and shuddering, citing, "too much" while also pushing back on Chan and begging for more.

"I'm gonna cum," Daredevil said, and Chan took that as a means to double down on his thrusting, but slow his hand. His partner's arms had faltered beneath him and his upper body had fallen onto the bed, face down, his breathing stuttered as he came hot on Chan's hand and onto the comforter. "Holy shit."

Chan gave him a moment, still holding onto the shrinking cock because he wasn't quite sure what to do with a cum covered hand quite yet. It didn't matter. "I'm good. Keep going." His partner didn't say anything when the hand settled on his hip. Now Chan worked at his pace, fast and hard, replaying the scene in his mind of the boy shaking around him, felled by his orgasm, the incredible sounds of the labored breathing and moans on repeat.

It felt unbelievable, and while Chan was near useless in thought while fucking, he picked up on the increase of sensation and had enough presence of mind to pull out fully, at least for a quick inspection to make sure everything was alright.

"What's wrong?"

When Chan looked down, his head had nearly busted through a rip in the condom. "The condom broke."

There was a moment of silence, Chan waiting for the kid to fetch another condom. Instead, Daredevil threw a glance to him over his shoulder as he raised his upper body again. "You're clean, right?"

"Yeah."

"I don't give a fuck, then. Just cum inside me."

Chan was eager to rid of the condom at that, extremely hasty in applying another coat of lube before plunging back inside bare, where he felt uncompromised heat and closeness. He had to lean over the kid because it was so overwhelming in the moment, feeling the sweaty back on his sweaty chest.

It was so hot in that room. Chan undid the tie on his mask first, glad to feel cool air on his face again, then reached over to pull off the Daredevil mask, revealing dyed hair, a light purple. He'd seen that exact color before, but maybe it was just in with that age group. It was messy, clinging to the back of his neck with sweat

Chan honestly didn't give a shit at revealing his identity at that point. He had to have him again, consequences be damned. His mind reeled with the possibilities, reeled with the memories already made in only an hour. The roughed, deep voice telling him to cum inside.

"I'm cumming," and he let go inside the kid, feeling his own legs falter, his own body content to just swallow the boy and lay on him. Far too hot, far too sweaty, but neither seemed to mind. “That was so good.”

He felt the body move beneath him with flattered laughter. "We need to do this again." Daredevil moved to sit up, using a hand to push Chan off lightly until the head turned enough to see each other's faces for the first time.

Like this, it was surreal. The hand was frozen on his chest, eyes wide and mouth curdled, amplifying the anxiety that just sank Chan's stomach. Or stopped his heart. Or stopped time. The drink must've been spiked with something, because that was the only rational explanation for hallucinating his son's face. 

The hand had moved again and it shoved roughly, Felix getting to his feet in stark, uneasy silence.

“What the fuck.”

He hated when Felix swore. There was so much going through his mind, but for some reason that was the train of thought he squared in on. He only watched in mounting horror as his son gathered his costume, fleeing to the attached bathroom and locking himself in.

Chan got dressed, himself, nausea beginning to settle when the grim reality started setting in. He checked his phone to see the time, saw a notification for a new message from his boss. 'Sorry. Accidentally mistyped my house number. It’s 6995. Not 6955, but you’ve probably already gone home by now lol.'

He resisted the urge to chuck his phone across the room, gripping it tightly when he felt the itch in his fingers. There was no way he was going into work tomorrow, not without strangling his boss.

He looked toward the closed door of the bathroom when he felt for the car keys in his pocket. He still had to drive Felix back home. He couldn’t even bear the thought of sitting that long in silence. Or worse yet, acknowledging anything happened.

He knocked on the door when he found the resolve, after practicing the words in his head a few times to sound as calm as possible. "I'm sending you money for a cab. I’m heading out now.” He didn’t wait for a response.

When he sat in the car, he realized he left his rapier, his hat and his gloves. He looked to the house, thinking of going back in and fetching them, and that was when he realized it was more than just the subdivision he recognized. It was the house where Felix’s friend lived, one he had vague memories of dropping Felix off at.

Upon that realization, there was no chance in hell he was going back inside. He started the car and headed for home. He had to raise the volume on the radio just to try and distract himself, but his thoughts continued to drown everything else out.

There was so much wrong, so much that tipped him off. He'd been so blindsided by the attention. He remembered how Felix trembled under him as he came. His cock twitched. Alongside it, the disgust within himself renewed.

He showered as soon as he got home, cold and long. It did nothing for the imagery, how clearly he remembered Felix asking him to cum inside him.

He was in bed by the time he heard Felix come home. Not asleep, nowhere close. Eyes kept wide open and stomach coiling if he so much as thought about seeing Felix around the house.

Tomorrow, they'd both be home. Tomorrow, he would find out where they went from there. Tonight, though, he'd wait on sleep to find him.

**Author's Note:**

> I had a few more concrete resolutions in mind that I was toying with, but I really didn't like any of them and scrapped them all after my first round of edits. Anyway, if you made it this far, thanks for reading.


End file.
